Nova Appears
by Scizor
Summary: ash and friends are heading to pallet town for a rest only to face a new enemy that has been hidding in the shadows and is now ready to strike.


Battle For Pallet Town

Nova Appears

By: scizor

Ash has won the johto league and he, curtis, brock, misty, and raichu are heading back to pallet town for a vacation.

Are we there yet, groaned ash.

Curtis chuckled.

Just about, said curtis, only about another mile.

Good, I can't wait to relax for a while, said ash.

Yeah, I need to see professor oak and check on my pokemon, said curtis.

Hey professor, called tracey from outside.

Yes, said oak.

When are ash and everyone else supposed to get here, asked tracey as he walked in from having fed the pokemon?

Last time I talked to them, they said they'd be here some time today, answered oak.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the lab.

What in the world, exclaimed oak.

That came from the pokeball storage room, cried tracey.

They rushed down to the room and saw a huge hole blown in the wall.

What in the world caused that, said oak.

That would have been us, said a voice from behind them.

They turned and saw a group of 6 people standing behind them with one pointing a sword at them.

And now where going to take these pokemon, tie them up, said the one with the sword.

Got it, said one as he pulled out a length of rope.

What was that, said curtis as he heard a huge boom.

It sounded like it came from professor oaks, said ash.

Lets see what's going on, said curtis as he rushed over to the lab.

They arrived to see smoke billowing from one of the walls.

They rushed through to see tracey and the professor tied and gagged by one wall.They also saw a group of people grabbing pokeballs off the shelves and stuffing them into sacks.

One of them turned and saw them.

He was tall with dark hair, a cloak, a sword hanging from a sheath at his side, and green lines tattooed on his face under his eyes.

What the, he yelped, guys we got company.

The rest turned and saw them.

Jean, I thought you said there would only be the old geezer and the kid, said a muscular guy with a bandanna wrapped around his head and a mace hanging from his side.

There was only supposed to be those two, ronfar, said a woman with a dancers body, a ninja's outfit, and strange gauntlets with blades coming out of them.

Well, more blood, said a tall man with dark hair, a muscular body, a feline like face, and a large sword hanging from his side.

Shut up, leo, lets just get rid of them and get back to work, said a woman with light blond hair, a robe, and a strange stave hanging from her hip.

You shut up lemina, said leo.

Both of you shut up, said the boy with the green tattoos.

Yes, listen to hiro, said a woman in a red cloak with a red cap and a strange pendant hanging from her neck.

Whatever lucia, lets just take care of this, said ronfar as he pulled out his mace.

What are you doing here, yelled ash.

Boy this kid is dense, what does it look like were doing, were stealing pokemon, said the one called hiro.

Now lets have some fun, said leo.

Curtis pulled out his sabers.

Back off cat boy, said curtis.

That's it, lets get them, said jean.

She lunged, blades slicing through the air.

Curtis intercepted the blades on one of his sabers and rolled backwards, flipping the girl behind him.

You'll pay for that, said leo.

He pulled out a throwing dagger.

He threw it with great accuracy, stabbing right through curtis's arm.

AAAHHHH, he screamed as he fell, clutching his arm.

Curtis, yelled everyone except the group of thieves and the professor and tracey, who just went urmph.

Ha, that was easy enough, said leo.

Now lets get rid of the rest of them, said jean after she had picked herself up from the ground.

Suddenly a blast of fire cut in front of their path.

What the, yelped ronfar.

They turned to see a houndoom standing there and the weirdest part was that curtis was standing there beside it.

How in the, began hiro.

Suddenly, the curtis that was against the wall flickered and died and was replaced by an alakazam with no wound on it.

Psychic powers, you got to love them, said curtis.

Curtis pulled all the pokeballs of his bandolier and the one hanging from his necklace.

Go, everyone, he yelled as he threw the pokeballs.

Out came his rhydon, hitmonchan, ho-oh, and feralagator.

Shit, exclaimed ronfar.

Lets get out of here, said lemina.

Got it, said hiro as he threw down a smokebomb.

When the smoke cleared they had disappeared, leaving the sacks behind.

There gone, said ash.

Curtis rushed over and untied the professor and tracey.

How did they just disappear, said brock?

I don't know, but we had better tell officer jenny, said oak.

They all rushed to the police station and told officer jenny what happened.She ran their names through the database and came up with a match.

We've got a match, looks like your attackers are know as nova, a terrorist group that usually operates out in johto.They make team rocket look like playground bullies.No one knows who the leader is, how some of there operatives can do stuff like you described, or even where more then 2 of there bases and depots are at.Their well armed, well equipped, and extremely lethal.The guys you met are known as the lunar team, nova's best unit.Says the teams leader is called hiro.They're responsible for the trainer massacre of iron city about a year ago.There only given the most important jobs.Says here they've been on the most wanted list for quite a while now and each one is an expert in a certain field.The one called jean is an expert martial artist and assassin.Leo's an expert swords men and demo expert.Ronfar's an expert healer and sniper.Lemina's an expert con and pilot.Hiro's an expert tactician and hacker.The one called lucia is as of yet unknown but she is believed to be the most deadly of them all.You're lucky to have survived.

So why did they flee if there so powerful, asked tracey?

Well for one thing, they depend on stealth to win, and sense you surprised them they decided to report back, said jenny.

But why did they wait till now to attack professor oak, I thought you said there johto based, asked ash?

My guess is that oak just got something they want, said jenny.

I think I know what, everyone come back to my lab, said oak as he walked out the door.

Hey ash, said curtis.

What, ash answered.

I got a bad feeling about this, said curtis.

Me too, said ash.

WHAT, WHO STOPPED YOU, said a voice from a speaker.

Positively identified as brock slate, misty waterflower, curtis clifton, and ash ketchum, said hiro.

HHMM, I HAVE A NEW OBJECTIVE FOR YOUR TEAM, HIRO, said the voice, I WANT YOU TO GETKETCHUM AND BRING HIM TOO ME.TAKE ANYTHING YOU WILL NEED, BUT GET ME THAT BOY AND THAT POKEBALL, **NOW, **OR YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER SUNRISE.

Yes sir, said hiro.

The light on the speaker flipped off.

This was unanticipated, but this could work to my advantage, said a figure shrouded in darkness, the only thing that can get in my way is his friends, but soon he will join us, or he will die.

Well, there it is, part one to a large series I'm writing about nova, a fake terrorist group, and their battles against ash and his friends.I used the names ronfar, jean, lucia, leo, hiro, and lemina and called them lunar team because there characters from one of my favorite games, lunar 2.In the next chapter will find out what nova's after.You have to read to find out.

Also read my other stories.They all link to this.


End file.
